


'I should ink my skin, with your name'

by Forbiddenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1k of tooth rotting fluff, Clemmings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Tattoos, althought its hadly mentioned, anyway, or anyone other than luke or mikey really, sorry for the lack of cashton, thats basically all this is, theres basically no plot line but hey matching tattoos, theyre still in the band, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbiddenmichael/pseuds/Forbiddenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black ink finally marking Luke’s skin wasn’t what scared him the most, he was happy with the words and their meaning; it was the nervous bubble of butterflies in his stomach that reminded you that soon Michael would see the two words inked there, and <em>he</em> may not be happy with them and their meaning. His reaction was the only one that really mattered.</p><p>or Luke gets a tattoo and Michael really wants to find out what it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I should ink my skin, with your name'

**Author's Note:**

> a quick converted drabble bcos I like this idea even if it is slightly _massively_ unrealistic. 
> 
> this isn't my best, but I wrote it a while ago so oh well. 
> 
> also title from wake me up by ed sheeran, bcos 1. its a hella good song, 2. its entirely relevant, an 3. im cliché and unoriginal. 
> 
> enjoy, and maybe tell me what you think?? :))

As Luke lay, listening to the steady heart beat through Michael’s unclothed chest, he let out a sigh of contentment. The little puff of air escaped his mouth and fanned out across Michael’s lower stomach, tickling the splattered line of blondish hair that led from his belly button down under his grey tracksuit bottoms, causing goose bumps to momentarily form there, before they were gone. 

The _now_ red headed boy rubbed soothing circles on the exposed skin just above the rise of Luke’s hip bone and the dip of his stomach; the feather light touches a constant reminder of his fondness. They sat curled up like that for what must have been over an hour but what felt like shorter, an old film humming in the background providing the only noise in the tour bus’s back lounge. They had pulled out the sofa into a bed a few nights ago, preferring to sleep on the less comfortable mattress in favour of sleeping in each other’s arms- the bunks were too small to offer this luxury however. Even though the younger boy couldn’t see his face or where he was looking, he knew he was the only actually watching the crappy movie-if the angle of Michael’s head was anything to go by. 

His nose was nuzzled into his boyfriend’s blonde, poufy, fly away hair, and every now and then he pull away to kiss the cheek that wasn’t flush to his own pale chest. The small circular motions on Luke’s side continued but travelled down further, brushing over the top of his hip bone and grazing the edge of the waist band of his tracksuit bottoms. The other boy leaned into his touch and Luke felt the corners of Michael’s mouth tilt upwards as he smiled into his hair. Still moving his fingers, they began to dip under the elastic waist of Luke’s trousers, and that was when he sat up and slapped the hand away. Sitting up straight, with Michael still flat out on the bed beneath him, Luke frowned down at him. Michael only responded with an innocent yet completely guilty smile. 

“ _No peaking!_ ” Luke scolded, moving his hip away from Micheal’s sneaky hands. Michael, being annoyed at the blonde for figuring out his motives, huffed loudly and threw his head down on the pillow behind him. A soft _thump_ sounded when the back of his head depressed the cushion. “Don’t strop Mikey,” he tried to comfort with sincerity, but failing when it came out sarcastic. 

“You need to wait till the r-“but he was cut off and his sentence was finished for him.

“Till the redness has died down. I know, I know.” The older boy mumbled, still pouting with his red lips jutting out and eyes cast down. 

“Soon Mikey, you can look soon.” Luke replied, before snuggling back onto Michael’s stomach. 

-

For months and months now Luke had been considering getting a tattoo. After so much pestering from Michael, he had even considered getting something to just shut him up, but decided if he was going to permanently ink his skin; it had to be something important. Weeks and days of “maybe’s but maybe not’s” went past before Luke finally consented, much to Michael’s excitement. But to his utter dismay his boyfriend had point blank refused to let him accompany him to the parlour, and still three days later had yet to let him see the two small swirly words Luke had gotten tattooed on his hip. Positioned so his boxer briefs would cover it, but when they were off- which was something only Michael would see anyway- the words were bared for the world to see. 

The tattooist had warned his that the area would be sensitive, swollen and red for the next few days, and advised not to expose it to too much sun and keep it wrapped in cling film till it was no longer painful to touch. Black ink finally marking Luke’s skin wasn’t what scared him the most, he was happy with the words and their meaning; it was the nervous bubble of butterflies in his stomach that reminded him that soon Michael would see the two words inked there, and _he_ may not be happy with them and their meaning. His reaction was the only one that really mattered. So Luke muttered the words on his skin to himself, in his own head, as he slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped in Michael’s arms.

* * * 

The redness has gone. That was the first thing that came into Luke’s head as he stared at his exposed hip in the full length mirror of the bathroom. Michael, as he had done every morning since he had gotten the tattoo, was bouncing around outside the door, demanding whether the tattoo was ready to be seen. Luke smiled weakly at his reflection in the mirror, the pent up ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach churning. Grabbing a pair of Michael’s discarded tracksuit bottoms off the floor, he tugged them on and shouted out to Michael, “Okay, you can see it now.” 

His voice was weak as he spoke. Luke heard Michael shouting with happiness behind the door, but he sucked in a calm breath as he unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the room. Michael was sitting on the large double bed in their shared room, opposite the bathroom- the night after he had caught Michael trying to look before he was given permission, the band had been given a reprise and gifted with a night in a hotel rather than the cramp quarters of the tour bus- his knee tapping and the balls of his feet jumping about. He was looking at his boyfriend with a state of wonder and then partial annoyance when he saw the trousers. 

“C’mon Luke!” he cried. “How long do I have to wait? I wanna see!” He was fake whining by the end, but Luke could see through it and knew that Michael may as well have been properly whining from the desperation in his voice.

“B-before I take t-them off,” he paused to swallow past the lump forming in his throat. “I want y-you to know that if…if it’s too much, then I c-can keep it covered.” The blonde stuttered out, the nerves getting to him in more ways than one. His hands were fidgeting at his sides, his feet itching to be curled up underneath him, and if he hadn’t just showered, there would be patches of sweat forming all over his body. Michael’s brow furrowed but he nodded slightly.

Taking one last soothing breath, he pulled on the tied drawstring of the bottoms- as they were Michael’s instead of his own, they simply fell down without the tightened draw string due to how well-worn they were to the point that the elasticated waist wasn’t so elasticated anymore- and let them fall to the floor. 

The black of the tattoo contrasted with the pale of his skin, and now more than ever he felt terrified and frozen under Michael’s intense gaze. Transfixed by the two words, Michael stumbled onto his knees from his seated position on the bed and walked on them over to where Luke stood. His trembling hands traced over the print and the red haired boy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 _And back_. Two simple words that said everything. And back. To the moon, and back. That was how far his love for Michael would stretch. And now the phrase was stretched across both of their bodies; his on the inside of his arm, Luke’s on his hip bone-more discreet but equally as powerful. 

“To the moon.” The blonde whispered. “And back.” Michael replied, his voice now noticeably more shaky than Luke’s. He glanced at the similar font on his hip to the one on his own arm, and then back up to his boyfriend’s face. Frantic breaths caused by his pounding heart left Luke’s mouth. 

_What happened if it was too much? What happens if he didn’t like it? Thought he was too clingy? Hated it?_

Michael stood up and cupped Luke’s face in his strong yet small hands. “I love it-I love _you,_ ” he stopped what he was saying, almost like there was more to the sentence but thought better of it. Without giving him a chance to react or respond, he kissed the other boy slowly and deeply. It caused the tight knot of fear and nervousness in his stomach to disappear. 

“I love you to the moon and back” he whispered against Luke’s parted lips before he pressed them to them together again, almost sealing his words there as a promise. 

Maybe the moon wasn’t far enough away to explain how much Luke loved the boy who was pressing feather light kisses to his lips.


End file.
